


Who needs a therapist when I have a tattoo artist

by halfhuman2214



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Tattoos, inked up, lots of ink, unconventional therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhuman2214/pseuds/halfhuman2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton noticed the signs, he had to be blind not to. And he just prayed to god that Mikey wasn't destroying himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs a therapist when I have a tattoo artist

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got my first tattoo, and while I was in the chair this happened to pop into my brain.

Ashton saw the signs, he had to be blind not, but that just may be because he had lived through it. It took hime a moment at first, Mikey always pulled away near the end of the tour. And as much as it hurt, it wasn't surprising. He had no sibilings, and working parents and was a cooped away gamer with only one friend till year 10. Social interaction wasn't his thing, it made him nervous and awkward (more so then usual) and ended with him having a short temper and kicking whoever is rooming with him out. And everyone understood that and let him have his space. But what tipped Ashton off was how early into the tour Michael was secluding himself and how he wasn't snapping at people. The next clue was the dark purple bags on his very pale skin. Like he wasn't sleeping. And after running into Michael on his way into the bathroom, the other boy on his way out with redrimmed eyes, Ashton just knew and he prayed to god that Mikey wasn't destroying himself. 

Ashton never mentioned it to the boys. He just kept an eye on the bright haired boy. He didn't seem to be hiding any skin or getting skinnier, but honestly that didn't mean anything. It was becomeing even more difficult to get the boy out of bed in the morning and he looked like he hadn't slept at all. And if Ashton had never roomed with him he might believe it, but Mikey fell asleep around 4 am. So he became softer on the boy, letting him sleep later, always being the one who volunteered to wake up the grumpy boy, waking him up gently. Eventually even the other boys noticed and cornered Ashton, asking him what he knew. Suddenly everything was tense between everyone and the end of the tour became a blessing. Michael even seemed to get better. Their relationships were starting to mend. Until Luke asked where Michael was always going.

Ashton thought it was drugs and hoped it wasn't. And when he saw Michael shirtless for the first time after he seemed to be getting better, he was never happier to be proven wrong. He had heard that sometimes tattoos were the best therapy. But as much as he wanted to understood, he just couldn't. Especially how everytime they were home he always got new ink. And again strain had fallen on the band. Which is why Ashton is standing in front of the door blocking Michaels path. "I don't understand why you feel the need to get a new tattoo. You can talk to us. I know what is going through your head. I've been there. I can help, you don't need to block me out." Ashtin yelled.

"I'm fine Ashton. I am handeling it. You wouldn't understand." Mike yelled back.

"No you aren't Michael. Even me and Cal can see it." Luke chimed in from the doorway.

"Just let me go. Please. I'm fine. I have an appointment tonight." Michael met Ashtons eyes, and wordlessly he moved over and Michael was out the door and gone.

==============================================================================

Michael stepped into the familiar tattoo parlor already feeling the knot in his chest dissapating. He knew he was going to have to talk to the boys when he got home.

The familar shape of A.R. came into view and he smiled.

The first time he ran into A.R. was an accident. They ran into eachother on the streets. She took one look at him and said that she owned Pete's down on 4th and when he needed work done she would always have a spot for him in her chair. And just smiled when she asked how she was sure he would be there. And sure enough the next day he was walking in. Now he only goes to A.R.

Quietly he openeds the front door and steps in. He can hear the tell tale signs of video games in the living room. He shuts the door and toes off his shoes sighing. He poked his head into the living room and gave a weak smile to the three boys sitting awake in there. "I'm sorry for earlier. I wasn't thinking straight."

The game was paused and he had six pairs of eyes on him. "Don't bother. I get it, it is your release right?" Michael nodded. "Well it's better then some releases. I just wish you would tell me." Ashton said.

"I just... I should be happy, right? I'm living my dream. I'm just... not." 

"Oh Mikey." Calum got up to hug him.

"It just feels like I'm drowning all time. But when I get work done... I dunno, I can breathe." He shrugs. "I'm sorry I'm didn't..."

"It's fine. I get it really trust me." Ashton says pulling him into a hug. Luke follows soon after. Eventually Ashton asks. "So what did you get?"

=============================================================================

The time came for Luke to get his first tattoo done. And of course it was a full band event. And they obviously asked Mike where to go. He led them down to Pete's with a smile and Luke ended up in a chair an hour later. 

"Just breathe. relax. it isn't so bad." A.R. said. Her name was Amy-Rose. She was covered in tats, dressed in skinny jeans and had dreads and gages. Total tattoo artists dress. "So what does the tattoo mean?"

"It's to help me remember where I came from. How much hard work I have put into it."

"That's good Tattoos should have meaning. Especially first ones."

"Do yours mean anything?"

"Every one. Keeps me sober. I got into the wrong crowd after my parents died, dropped outta scholl, got into drugs. Pete saved me. Detoxed right upstairs. Good thing too. A week later the people I was running with ODed on bad drugs. Mike tell you why he comes?"

"Yeah. Does it work?"

"For some people. I could just tell, you know. The eyes. And if it keeps him alive then I can't complain. He is good company. He is a good person."

"Yeah. I'm glad you found him A.R."

"Me too Luke. Me too."


End file.
